1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an ultrasonic transducer capable of increasing resolution of an image and an ultrasonic probe including the ultrasonic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound waves to an object such as a human being or an animal and detect an echo signal reflected by the object to display a cross-sectional image of organs on a monitor and provide information necessary to diagnose the object. In this regard, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses include an ultrasonic probe for transmitting the ultrasound wave into the object and receiving the echo signal reflected from the object.
In addition, an ultrasonic probe includes a piezoelectric layer disposed therein to convert ultrasound signals into electric signals and vice versa, and the piezoelectric layer generally includes an assembly of a plurality of piezoelectric members. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus including such components as described above irradiates ultrasound waves to a target object and converts an echo signal of the ultrasound wave into an electric signal to generate an ultrasound image.
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus using such an ultrasonic probe is widely used for medical usage, for example, detection of impurities in a living body, measuring wounds, observing a tumor, and observing an embryo.
Research into the ultrasonic probe that is capable of increasing resolution of an image has been conducted.